Tiber Septim
Tiber Septim, früher Hjalti Frühbart und auch Talos Sturmkrone genannt, diente als General unter Kaiser Cuhlecain, bis er selbigen Titel erlangte.Die Schlacht von Sancre TorPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil Hjalti wurde später einer der drei Shezarrine, Hjalti, Wulfharth und Zurin Arctus, die den Gott Talos bildeten.Die Arkturische HäresieKirkbride: Lorkhan and his avatars Durch das Erreichen CHIMsKommentare der mythischen Morgenröte, Band IIIVom vielköpfigen Talos blieb Tiber dennoch eine eigenständige Persönlichkeit, während sein aszendierter Teil einen Platz unter den Göttern einnahm. Geschichten sind sich allerdings uneinig über seine wahre Herkunft. Wahrscheinlich wurde er 2Ä 827 in Alcaire, einem Königreich in Hochfels, geborenDialog mit dem Geist von Alt-Hrol'dan und starb 3Ä 38 als Kaiser des Dritten Kaiserreichs.Geschichtlicher Überblick des Kaiserreiches, Band I Andere Quellen berichten aber, er wäre in Himmelsrand oder gar Atmora geboren worden, allerdings lässt sich dies durch seine enge Verbindung mit Wulfharth nicht genau bestimmen, da die Taten und Geschichten der drei Shezarrine im Volksglauben oft miteinander verschwimmen. Zeit als General Erste Erwähnung findet Tiber Septim als General Hjalti während der Schlacht von Alt-Hrol'dan, in der er die Armee von Cuhlecain und seine Nord-Verbündeten in den Kampf gegen die Abgeschworenen führte, damit dieser die nördliche Grenze seines Königreiches Colovia sichern konnte. Vor der Schlacht war ein Ruf der Graubärte nach einem neuen Drachenblut ausgegangen, einem neuen Ysmir,Dialog mit Arngeir der Tamriel zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Interregnums einen sollte. Wulfharth bewegte er sich in Form eines Sturmes über das Zelt von Hjalti. In einem Gespräch kündete er ihm von seiner Zukunft, von seinem Drachenblut und seiner Bestimmung, die Lichtfigur der Prophezeiung zu sein, die die Elfen besiegen und mit einem menschlichen Kaiserreich Tamriel vereinen würde. Wulfharth versprach ihm zudem seine Hilfe, sollte er dafür die Gelegenheit bekommen, sich an seinen Feinden, den Dunkelelfen, zu rächen. Hjalti willigte ein, ihm das Versprechen gebend, er würde seine Rache während des Krieges bekommen, der noch wartete. Am nächsten Morgen, als die Schlacht begann, beschwor Hjalti scheinbar einen Sturm, der seine Truppen unverwundbar gegenüber der Pfeile der Bürger von Reach machte und er benutzte einen Thu'um, der die Mauern der Feinde einriss. Tatsächlich war es Wulfharth gewesen, der diese Dinge vollbrachten, doch die Menschen begannen zu dieser Zeit, beide Entitäten als eine Person zu sehen. Von den Nord erhielten sie daraufhin den Namen Talos, was soviel wie Sturmkrone bedeutet, und zum ersten Mal waren zwei der drei Shezarrine als einer erkannt worden. Die Schlacht von Sancre Tor schlug er 2Ä 852. Ein Bündnis aus Bretonen und Nord griff das Herzland an. Hjalti bekam eine Armee von Kaiser Cuhlecain und schlug das Bündnis mithilfe der Klingen vernichtend, woraufhin sich die Nord dem Kaisereich anschlossen, nachdem sie gesehen hatten, wie er den Thu'um benutzte. Zu dieser Zeit soll er auch das Amulett der Könige im Grab von Reman III. gefunden haben. Krönung zum Kaiser Nach der Einigung West-Cyrodiils durch General Talos, also Hjalti und Wulfharth, wendete sich ihr Blick gen Osten, denn Ost-Cyrodiil widerstand Cuhlecain noch. Talos marschierte ostwärts, um die nibenischen Armeen zu besiegen, doch diese ergaben sich dem General. Als Cuhlecain 2 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Sancre Tor zum Kaiser gekrönt werden sollte, kam er unter mysteriösen Umständen ums Leben und Tibers Kehle wurde durchgeschnitten. Während die offizielle Version besagt, dass er von einem Assassinen aus politischen Gründen ermordet worden war, spricht der Unterkönig in der Arkturischen Häresie davon, dass es Hjalti war, um später als Tiber Septim zum Kaiser ernannt zu werden. Zurin Arctus, der kaiserliche Kampfmagier krönte ihn schließlich zum Kaiser, und Wulfharth wurde geschickt, um die menschlichen Königreiche gefügig zu machen, während sich Hjalti um die Belange der Verwaltung Cyrodiils kümmerte. Inwiefern diese Darstellung akkurat ist oder, gerade nach Talos Aufstieg zum Gott und dessen rückwirkender Veränderung der Vergangenheit noch zutrifft, geschweige denn ob eine Unterscheidung der drei Individuen noch möglich ist, ist nicht festzustellen. :Im Folgenden wird deshalb, wenn keine klare Unterscheidung nötig ist, von 'Talos' statt ''Wulfharth, Hjalti und Arctus gesprochen.'' Einigung Tamriels Nach seiner Krönung fuhr Hjalti mit der Einigung Tamriels fort, teils um sein Versprechen bei Wulfharth einzuhalten. Einer seiner engsten Verbündeten war dabei Zurin Arctus, sein persönlicher Magier, der außerdem ebenfalls ein Shezarrine war. Nachdem Talos Hochfels, Hammerfell, und Himmelsrand dem Kaiserreich einverleibt hatte, wenngleich Wulfharth, entgegen dem Willen Arctus' und Hjaltis lieber eine vollständige Invasion um des Kampfes Willen durchgeführt hätte, erinnerte er Hjalti an ein sein Schicksal, die Elfen, und damit das Tribunal zu besiegen. Zudem lockte er ihn mit dem Vorschlag, das Numidium, das seit Jahrhunderten im Besitz des Tribunals war, gegen die Hochelfen einzusetzen. Hin- und her gerissen zwischen dem Abraten Arctus' und seiner eigenen Not, das Ebenerz von Morrowind zu bekommen, um das von Jahrhunderten Krieg geprägte Cyrodiil wiederaufzubauen, entschied sich Hjalti, dass Wulfharth, den er bis dahin hatte hinhalten können, seine Rache bekommen sollte. Der Krieg mit Morrowind und dem Tribunal dauerte viele Jahre, Quellen sprechen von bis zu 80 Jahren, auch wenn dies auf den nachfolgenden Drachenbruch durch das Numidium zurückzuführen ist. Wenngleich dementsprechend die genauen Modalitäten unbekannt sind, das Ergebnis des Krieges war ein Friedensvertrag, den Tiber Septim mit Vivec, sehr zum Unmut seines Volkes, schloss. Im Austausch dafür, dass Morrowind sich nur in die kaiserliche Bürokratie einfügen sollte, aber selbstständig als Provinz regiert bleiben könnte, gab Vivec Tiber das Numidium, im Glauben, ohne das Herz von Lorkhan sei dieses nicht zu benutzen.Über Morrowind Für Wulfharth hingegen stellte es einen Verrat von Hjalti dar, sein Versprechen mit ihm zu brechen, denn im Gegensatz zu Hjalti kümmerten ihn das Wohlbefinden der Kaiserlichen und strategische Vorgehensweisen nicht, war doch alles, was er von Anfang an begehrt hatte, Rache an den Elfen. Er verließ Hjalti. Obwohl es zuerst aussichtslos schien, das restliche Tamriel ohne den Unterkönig einnehmen zu wollen, hatte Zurin Arctus eine Idee; Die Stücke des Numidiums, die Tiber Septim ihm zur Untersuchung gegeben hatte, konnten tatsächlich, ganz nach Wulfharths Meinung, wieder zusammengesetzt werden. Weiterhin erkannte Arctus das wahre Potential des Artefaktes und seine wahre Macht. Doch er dachte, dass Lorkhans Herz benötigt würde, um es wieder lebendig zu machen. Septim jedoch fasst einen Plan, das Numidium stattdessen mit Wulfharths Seele zu betreiben, mit der Seele eines Shezarrines, der Seele Lorkhans. Sogleich kontaktierte er Wulfharth, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er Recht gehabt hätte und sie das Tribunal vernichten müssten, jedoch nur, um ihn in eine Falle zu locken. Arctus setzte derweil das Numidium in der Halle des Colossus in Elsweyr zusammen. Wieder bei Septim wurde der Unterkönig schließlich von kaiserlicher Leibgarde umstellt, und Arctus wirkte einen Seelenstein auf ihn, um damit das Numidium zu betreiben. Er brüllte ein Loch in Arctus' Brust und entriss ihm damit das Herz - Daraufhin kam Tiber Septim zurück, mit jedem Zeugen tot. Der Enantiomorph war vollzogen; Die Rollen hierbei sind folgendermaßen verteilt: Tiber Septim ist der Rebell, denn er ist es, der den König, in diesem Falle Wulfharth, den ehemaligen Großkönig, beerbt, Arctus ist der Beobachter, der schwer verletzt wird. Laut Tiber Septim hatte Arctus einen Anschlag auf ihn geplant, und die Toten, inklusive Wulfharth, wurden als Helden gefeiert. Der Kaiser aber hatte, was er wollte, denn der Seelenstein, das Mantella, war bereit für den Gebrauch durch das Numidium. Das Ergebnis war zwar nicht der Gott, den Tiber und Wulfharth sich vorgestellt hatten, doch es funktionierte, und Septim ging, um das restliche Tamriel, insbesondere Alinor, einzunehmen. Durch den durch die Aktivierung des Numidium entstandenen Drachenbruchs dauerte die Eroberung wenige Tage, aber gleichzeitig Jahrhunderte. Doch Septim nannte sich nun endgültig Kaiser von Tamriel. Das Numidium hingegen wurde vom neuen Unterkönig, Zurin Arctus, zerstört, bevor es ihn in den Boden stampfte, und das Mantella ging lange Jahre verloren. Nach der vollständigen Einigung Tamriels begann die Dritte Ära. Als Dank für die Unterstützung seiner Soldaten veränderte Talos via CHIM Cyrodiil von einem Dschungel rückwirkend in der Zeit zu dem mitteleuropäischen Waldgebiet, wie es in gezeigt wird. Dazu hielt er eine Rede, die direkt von Heimskr quotiert wird; Tiber Septim wurde 108 Jahre alt und der reichste Mann aller Zeiten. Nach seinem Tod formierte sich ein kleiner Kult, der ihn, wie schon Reman I. nach dessen Tod, zu einem Gott erklärte und ihn anbetete, aber der Gott Talos war zu dieser Zeit kein Teil der "Acht Göttlichen". Aufstieg zum Gott Nachdem der Enantiomorph vollzogen worden war und jeder der drei Individuen nun ein Drittel eines Ganzen war, stand der Wiederkehr Lorkhans als Gott nur die noch nicht vollzogene Wiedervereinigung im Weg, denn Wulfharth war im Mantella gefangen, Arctus war der Unterkönig und Tiber Septim hatte sich entschieden, zu sterben, um im Zustand von CHIM weiterhin auf die Ereignisse von zu warten, ohne dabei an das Kaiserreich gebunden zu sein. Mit der Verwerfung im Westen, bei dem das Numidium in einer Version des Drachenbruchs zerstört und Wulfharth damit befreit wurde sowie der Befreiung von Arctus' Seele vereinigten sich die drei Teile Lorkhans wieder zu einem Aspekt, dem Gott Talos, der seinen leeren Platz im Pantheon einnahm.10 Gebote: 9 GöttlicheVerschiedene Arten des Glaubens Galerie Talosschrein.jpg Talos Stained Glass Circle.png|Ein Zeichen Talos' aus ScreenShot198.jpg|Tempel des Talos in Windhelm Trivia *"Talos" bezeichnet in der griechischen Mythologie einen bronzenen Riesen. Siehe Talos. en:Tiber Septim es:Tiber Septim ru:Тайбер Септим pl:Tiber Septim Kategorie:Lore: Personen Kategorie:Götter Kategorie:Lore: Kaiserliche Kategorie:Lore: Bretonen Kategorie:Lore: Nord